


The Relationship Debate

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Technology prompt:Any, Any/Any, Sometimes technology can get in the way of a proper meet cute.So you’re takin’ a break from chorin’ with your pals the other day…





	The Relationship Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



It was a warm day and they’d been doing warm work, so the chilled Puppers was more than welcome. Wayne sat in his usual lawn chair in front of the farm stand with Dan and Daryl, enjoying the pause that refreshes.

“Did you ever notice,” Dan said, apropos of nothing, “how technologies takes the romance out of dating?”

“How so, Squirrelly Dan?” Wayne asked, taking another pull from the bottle.

“Well, it’s all the swiping and social medias. Takes the mystery rights out of it.”

“He’s not wrong,” Darry said thoughtfully. “Used to be you could start a conversation off with a pretty girl by asking for directions, but now everyone has the GPS on their phones.”

“I use the G-Maps,” Dan said.

Wayne nodded. “I prefer Waze.”

Darry shook his head. “Too distracting. I want to watch the little arrow move around the map. Almost ended up in the lake one time.”

Wayne chuckled. “If you want to get high, you’d use Haze.”

“If you’re lookin’ for a church, you’d use Praise,” Darry added with a grin.

Dan nodded. “If you wants some potteries, you’d use Clays.”

“If you need protein, you’d use Wheys,” Wayne said, pleased with himself for bringing it back around to the start.

“To gets back to my earlier point,” Dan said. “Technologies is supposed to makes dating easier, but it doesn’t.”

“I once had a full background check run on me before the first date,” Wayne said. “And while I appreciate a woman’s right to be vigilant, it was off-putting.”

“Old-fashioned romance is dead.” Darry turned his head and spit. “But I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing, Squirrelly Dan.”

“Bold statement, big shoots,” Wayne said. He dumped out the rest of this beer, which was fifty percent spit and not worth drinking. “Care to back that up?”

“I’m just sayin’, these days you know what’s on a lady’s mind. I don’t mind that.”

Dan nodded enthusiastically. “We talks about that in my women’s studies group.”

Wayne rolled his eyes. Not Professor Patricia again.

“Did you know women wants both things? Romance _and_ empowerment?”

“Tall order,” Darry observed. “They really want it all, I guess.”

“Who doesn’t?” Wayne asked. “No reason romance and empowerment have to be mutually exclusive, is there? What you have there is the constraints of the patriarchy.”

“Fuckin’ patriarchy,” Darry agreed.

Dan let out a belch, signifying that the break was over. Best to get back to it before the farting commenced.

“Back to chorin’,” Wayne said, popping up out of his lawn chair. “Pitter patter.”

“We goin’ to Modeans after?” Darry asked.

“That’s a Texas-sized 10-4, good buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, I just finished binge-watching _Letterkenny_. Six seasons and I still don't know if I love this show or hate it. LOL! But because squidgie left the prompt and I know how much he enjoys the show, this fill happened. No easy, what with all the slang and Dan adding an ‘s’ on random words. Hopefully I didn’t make a mess of it.


End file.
